Girl Meet's Smackle's Aunt
by a19dadsgirl
Summary: A continuation of the story about Farkle having Aspergers... Thought it should continue by hearing about it from someone who really has it. There's not a lot to read, but I hope you like it anyways!


**A contination to the story about Farkle and his may having Asperger Syndrome**

Another school day, sun shining bright.

Riley walked down the corridor, a look of concern on her face.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" Maya asked as she followed her best friend.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked as she opened her locker.

"I mean, why have you been sulking since I picked you up this morning?"

Riley took a deep breath, then turned around. "I can't stop thinking about Smackle. What her life is really like, now that we know about her having Aspergers."

"Riley, you have tried and failed at helping her, you should just stop."

"How can I when I know she's hurting?"

"She looked fine to me."

Riley slammed her locker shut, "We don't know that." and walked into her classroom.

"Riles," Maya said as she followed. "We don't know Smackle, we can't understand her." Suddenly, Maya noticed that Riley had stopped. "What?"

When Maya looked out, she saw young Isadora Smackle standing in the middle of the classroom, amongst the other students.

"Smackle." Maya's voice was a mixture of confusion and embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"She asked to come." Corey Matthews, Riley's father and teacher, spoke up. "She said that she had an important lesson for each of us, and I agree."

Riley and Maya looked even more confused, but took their seats in front of their closest friends, Farkle and Lucas.

"Recently," Smackle started. "You all were approached by a new challenge, a friend was possibly going to be labeled. When you saw what that label was, how did you all feel?"

But nobody answered.

"I can probably guess;" Smackle continued, then looked at Maya. "You felt angry."

Maya's eyes shifted uncomfortably.

"Perhaps you felt sad." Smackle then looked at Lucas, he too gave the same result.

"Or maybe even helpless." Now she was staring at Riley, who's big eyes widened in even more fear.

"But I can guess, you all mostly wanted to deny what was happening, you thought that by putting a label on a friend's difference would change them. You probably said something like 'it's not true.' Or 'no, you're not that.' Am I correct?"

The whole class looked around at their friends, each feeling guilty.

"So, I was," Smackle finished. "How tragic."

Riley then leaned a little on her desk. "Smackle, how did you know that's how we felt?"

Suddenly, an young adult woman walked in the room. "Because, it happened to me."

* * *

The young adult looked to be about 25, she had long dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She was tall, 5ft 8, at least. She wore a black lace long sleeved shirt, a purple cap-sleeved blouse over that, with a black and white vest, a long black jean skirt, and black high top shoes.

"Everyone." Corey spoke up. " _This_ is Della Johnson."

"The Author of those teen novels?" Maya asked.

"Glad to see my work is appreciated here."

"So, how do you know what we were all thinkin'?" Lucas spoke up.

"Let me ask you a quick question; how are you?"

"14."

"Growing up, did you ever find yourself feeling different from your friends? Did you ever notice that you were perhaps slower in some subjects, but yet excelled in others, beyond what normals do?"

"I guess not."

"I was roughly two years old, when my parents noticed that I was somewhat different, from my older brother, but it took them a few more years to realize _how_ different I was. But it wasn't until I was your age, that they finally had the answer."

"Did _you_ ever know that you were different?" Riley asked.

"Everyday, as far back as I can remember... Which was about 20 years ago."

Maya looked confused. "But that would've made you..."

"Four." Farkle quickly said. "You would've been four."

"You remember that much of your life?" Riley spoke in surprise.

"Very much." Della continued. "And from my earliest memory, I remember asking my mother, 'why am I different?' I had cousins, that I grew up with. We were all around the same age, and yet I was the oddball out. I was smart about some things, and yet, _very_ behind in others. And I would be teased because of my difference."

"What changed?" Lucas asked.

"I got answers. When I was 14, I was babysitting some younger cousins, my mom and I were talking, like we have many times, and she said that she thinks I have something called "Aspergers"... Immediately, I went to my computer and looked it up... can anyone tell me what I was possibly feeling when I found it?"

"Scared." Lucas said. "Confused." Riley answered.

Maya then mumbled something.

"What was that, Ms. Hart?" Corey spoke.

"I said 'angry'."

"Why would you think she'd be angry?"

"Because that's what I'd be if I found the answers to why I was so different. I don't understand why people must always know what's wrong with them, rather than just say 'I'm different, deal with it'."

Della smiled softly. "Some people can be like that, Maya. But unfortunately, I couldn't be. I wasn't as strong or as fierce as you are. But to answer the question, I was relieved. I finally had answers, answers that I had been searching for. But my troubles didn't stop there."

"Whh-what do you mean?" Farkle wondered.

"Well, like most mother's, mine told my father what we found out, and he immediately denied it. He didn't want to believe that I had something wrong with me, that I wasn't any different from my brother. He still does.

Then, about 4 years ago, I met a man and we went on a date. When I informed him about my having Aspergers, he said he understood. But once he saw how I reacted to something that went wrong, he immediately said that it was just my Aspergers showing, that I could learn to control it."

"But Aspergers isn't somethin' easily controlled, is it?"

"No Lucas, it isn't. But he couldn't understand that. I haven't heard from him since."

"He left you, because you were different."

"Many have, Riley. To be honest, besides my mother, brother, and niece, I only have one true best friend. None of them care that I'm like this, but yet so many out there do."

Smackle then stood next to her aunt. "Until my Aunt was 23 years old, she never told anyone about herself, besides that man. Her mother mentioned it to _her_ sister, but no one else in the family knew. I, too, would have hidden myself, if it wasn't for her... and for you."

"What changed you, Ms. Johnson?" Corey asked.

"It wasn't what, but it was who. I had been in the working business for only about a year, and I was meeting so many nice people... People who didn't know what I truly was. So, I finally told myself that I've hidden long enough, that it was time to tell people about my biggest secret. So I posted on my social media account about it... The response was astonishing; nobody cared about my Aspergers, they knew that I was unique, special if must say. I realized then that I was hiding for nothing."

Della then wrapped her arm around Smackle. "I didn't want Isadora to have to go through what I did, feeling like if she hid herself from the world, then the world will never know how wonderful she truly is. I'm glad to see though, she's already doing better in the world, than I."

Riley, Lucas and Farkle all smiled, knowing that Della Johnson was talking about them, but Maya still had a troubled look on her face.

"Any comments, Maya?" Della asked her.

"Just one; how did you write such wonderful stories?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that Smackle is great at math, science, pretty much anything to do with school. But how did Aspergers make you a writer?"

Della just smiled.

"It's her one interest," Lucas spoke up.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"People with Aspergers usually has one passion in their lives, a talent that they thrive on. Smackle's is math and science, Della's is writing."

"That's right, Lucas. Ever since I was little, I loved telling stories. When I was 14, I wrote my first rough draft. Three years later, I wrote another novel, then another and one more before I came up with the book series Maya loves so much. Writing is my escape, when the world is too much for me to handle, when I feel like I could just explode. Music is another escape." Della then squeezed Smackle a little tighter. "Spending time with loved ones is another."

"You see kids," Corey then stepped forward. "Some of you were quick to judge, when a label was made. But that label doesn't define you by the things you can't control, but how you live with the things you can. Why do you love Ms. Johnson's books so much, Maya?"

Maya looked ashamed, at first, but then looked stronger. "The main character, Kara, she's a lot like me; not much of a family, struggles to make friends."

"But when she does make friends?" Della asked.

Maya then smiled. "She realizes she's right where she needs to be."

"And she becomes a more stronger person, capable of conquering any foe. Is Asperger Syndrome a foe, Maya?"

The young teen looked at Farkle, then looked back at Smackle and Della. "No, it's a friend."

"A friend that has been, and will be loyal, no matter what." Riley said.

"It's a friend that won't ever leave," Lucas spoke up. "'cause if it does, it'll change our lives for the worse."

Farkle quickly rose from his seat, walked over and stood beside Smackle, then took her hand and smiled. "And that's something that will never happen."

"You mean that?" she asked.

The young man smiled, then was suddenly joined by his friends. "We all do." Riley answered.

* * *

As the group all hugged each other, Della slowly back out of the classroom.

"Ms. Johnson, wait!" Maya called out, as she followed.

Della stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Yes Maya."

"I just had a couple more questions for you. How'd you know all our names?"

"You're all Isadora talks about; the smiler, the flirt, her crush... and the broken warrior."

Maya looked shocked. "That's what she calls me?"

"Maya, you read my books, When did the first one come out? What school event happened before it was released?"

The young teen thought for a moment. "The school debate; 'is true beauty only skin deep'."

"That's right. Isadora couldn't stop talking about you and Riley. She told me all she knew about you, and trust me, it was a lot. You inspired me to write the character, Kara."

"I did?"

Della just nodded.

"Well, thank you."

" _Thank you_ , without you I never would have written the stories."

"Speaking of which," Maya then quickly dug through her backpack and pulled out a book. "Would you sign this for me?"

A smile widely spread across Della's face, as she took out a pen and began writing something in the book's cover. "I understand you do art, Maya."

"Some, yeah."

"Well, I'm working on a new story, it's almost done, actually. How would you like to design the cover for me?"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious when it comes to my stories. What d'ya say?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Della then handed the book back. "Have a great day, Maya."

Maya say on the bench and opened the cover of the book. "Maya, we all have labels, don't let yours hold you back from the amazing things you'll accomplish. Keep bringing art to life, and be the best you, you are. - D.J."

Nothing could've held back the smile that filled Maya's face. She quickly tucked the book into her bag and hurried back into the classroom, ready to be there for her friends.

 **The End.**

 **Della Johnson is based off of me... I was diagnosed with Aspergers when I was 14... before that I cried most every week, begging my mother to tell me why I was different, what was wrong with me. When we found out, it was like an incredible weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and yes I have kept it a secret until last year, when I posted about it. Today, people really don't care I am what I am... They just see me as the person they've known for 24 years... Kinda nice, really!**


End file.
